Random Happiness
by ninjanums
Summary: A slice of Harry and Ginnys everyday life. Part thirteen of the 'Happy' series.


**A/n: Well howdy all. It's been a while since my last update of the series (my laptop have to be sent away and fixed) but never fear here's the latest installment. Like the title says its very random, just a snipet of Harry and Ginny's everyday life together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"You coming to the game tonight?" Ginny asked. She was sat at the dressing table in her and Harrys bedroom.

"Yeah, I mean I haven't got much else to do today. I need to finish that report for Kingsley but that's about it, and I've nearly finished it so apart from showing my face to give it to him I've got a free day." Harry said from across the room. He was sat on the bed dressed in only his underwear having only gotten up to make breakfast for him and Ginny.

"I hope you're going to get dresses before you go in. I'm sure _The Prophet_ would have a field day if someone caught you walking around in public in nothing but your underwear. I quite like it though." She added smiling.

"Shush. Of course I'm gonna dress." Harry said. "Things are going really well the last thing I wanna do is screw it up by doing that."

"Hmm." Ginny said before continuing. "Winkleman from the _Prophet_ owled me again. Not about getting juice on us. No this time it was about the interview I did in _Which Broomstick_ about the semis and the whole 'guest editor' thing I did." She said returning to her reflection in the mirror, she wasn't really sure why she was bothering so much, she would end up looking like a mess after practise.

"Yeah?" Harry said. "It was a good issue, didn't the editor invite you back?"

"Yeah," Ginny said fiddling with her hair she had a bit in the front that was sticking up of its own accord. "I love Bradley, he's a great guy. And a great editor. It was great working with him so I might do the whole guest editor thing again. But that wasn't the point."

"So what was?" Harry asked.

"Winkleman wrote me and asked if I'd like a guest writing slot. He said that he'd like me to write a Quidditch column every two weeks or so. I mean he said that he'd like me to have the senior quidditch correspondent position. But _that _would mean giving up with my career at the Harpies and I'm not quite ready to do that. I'm not becoming a housewife so you can scrap that thought Harry Potter." She said to him.

"I'd never dream of suggesting it." Harry said holding up both hands and laughing. "So what do you think you're going to do? Are you going to take his offer?"

"Well I'm thinking about it. It's something different. I mean I can't play quidditch forever. There's going to be a time when I can't. And the money's good, not that being a professional Quidditch player doesn't pay well or anything, but we've got the wedding coming up and everything so it's not like it's going to be unwelcome. And I quite enjoy writing." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I did notice that. And Gin, the wedding is in a month. I think we're sorted. Aren't we?" Harry asked wondering how they could not be finished with the amount they'd been planning.

"Harry, you thought we were sorted when we arranged a date." Ginny said getting up from her seat in front of the mirror and walking over to the bed to sit next to Harry.

"Well I never realised there was so much to organise. Why couldn't it have been as easy as agreeing on a date and just getting married? Why do we need all these flower arrangements and table settings? Why couldn't it be simple?" He asked wrapping an arm around Ginny.

"We could have just eloped, got married, just me and you. But we wouldn't have lived very long. You know that Mum would have blown a fuse if we didn't do the whole big wedding thing. You know what she's like. Plus every girl wants her fairytale wedding." She said leaning into him.

"Yeah I think you're going to get that. Is your dress ready?" He asked her.

"Yes and no you can't see it. It's bad luck. And I don't want anything to go wrong."

"It won't Gin. Everything is going to be perfect." Harry said lightly kissing the top of her head.

"I know. I can't believe that in a month I'm going to be Mrs Potter." She said smiling to herself.

"Me either Ginny, me either." Harry replied pulling her closer to him.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed. You know what to do.**


End file.
